1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape attaching method and a recording tape attaching apparatus which attach a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like to a hub of a reel.
2. Related Art
A reel which is housed in a case and around which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape is wound is conventionally known. In such a reel, a free end portion of a recording tape is attached to an outer peripheral surface of a reel hub, and the recording tape is wound around the hub. Specifically, a liquid for attaching the recording tape, such as alcohol, is applied to the outer peripheral surface of the hub, and due to the surface tension of the liquid, the free end portion of the recording tape is attached to the outer peripheral surface of the hub, thereby allowing the recording tape to be wound around the hub (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-259273).
However, in this method of attaching a recording tape, it is difficult to obtain a uniform drying speed of the liquid used for attaching the recording tape (alcohol or the like) in the height direction (axial direction) of the hub. As a result, when the free end portion of a recording tape is attached to an outer peripheral surface of the hub, and the recording tape starts to be wound around the hub while applying a predetermined tension thereto, the free end portion of the recording tape tends to incline in the height direction (axial direction) of the hub, and as a result the recording tape may be attached at an angle. If the recording tape is progressively wound around the hub in this state, an edge (an end portion in a width direction) of the recording tape may contact a flange and fold over.